This Angel Is Whose?
by Nitrowugs
Summary: Buffy is lured to a remote building on the UC Sunnydale campus, severely beaten, dumped on Giles’s lawn and left for dead. Was this a random demon attack or was there a sinister plot involved? Were demons and humans working together to kill the slayer?
1. Angel Feels Buffy's Pain

This Angel Is Whose?

Author: Nitrowugs

Rating: PG

Pairings: B/A W/O

Feedback: Yes, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with BtVS and AtS. (Characters, plots, and dialogue from the shows are borrowed with no infringement intent whatsoever.)

Distribution: Please ask and let me know where it's going.

Chapter 1 Started: 08/06/2009

Chapter 1 Completed: 08/06/2009

Summary: Buffy is lured to a remote building on the UC Sunnydale campus, severely beaten, dumped on Giles's lawn and left for dead. Was this a random demon attack or was there a sinister plot involved? Were demons and humans working together to kill the slayer? Are Angel and Angelus becoming one being?

A/N1: I have taken some liberties in this story, like Angel's concern about flying, I have assumed that Angelus has sired childer other than Drusilla and Spike and that Darla also has other surviving childer. I have borrowed the concept of Angel and Angelus being able to carry on a conversation with one another from other stories that I've read and the idea of cloaking is borrowed from Star Trek.

A/N2: I don't like to go into explicit descriptions of gore or sexual encounters. I merely hint at it and let the reader use his/her imagination. I hope this doesn't detract from the story.

***

Chapter 1

Angel sat straight up in bed. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. "Oh, no. Buffy." He could feel his mate's pain gnawing at his insides. He had to get to her, but how? The clock on his bedside table said 2:03 p.m. He had to know what was wrong. The bed comforter fell to the floor forgotten as he reached for the telephone.

"Giles," he growled as he dialed the number. It seemed to take forever for someone to answer the phone. Before Giles could complete the word 'Hello', Angel demanded, "What's wrong with Buffy? What has happened to her?"

"Angel? How did you…"

"What has happened to her, Giles?" Angel demanded again impatiently.

Giles tried to explain. "She's been badly injured and is barely conscious, but she refuses to go to the hospital."

"How?"

"She was lured to a remote building on the UC Sunnydale campus and severely beaten. She was then dumped on my front lawn in broad daylight and left for dead. She has been in and out of consciousness since I found her. How did you know she was hurt?"

"I could hear her in my sleep calling me for help. Even now I can feel her pain. I will be there shortly. "

"But Angel it's 2 in the afternoon, how will you…" Giles heard the dial tone before he could finish the question.

"That was Angel?" Willow asked.

"Yes. He's on his way here. He said he'd be here shortly."

"But how? It's still daylight."

"I don't know, Willow. I'm just telling you what he said."

Angel hung up the phone and paced impatiently. David Nabbit's helicopter would be on the roof of the Hyperion hotel in less than 15 minutes. Angel had called the only person that he knew who could get him to Sunnydale within the hour. He dressed quickly then put on the all-over sun proof gear he had had made for himself. He would be uncomfortable, but he would be completely protected from the sun.

Angel could feel Angelus near the surface clawing to get out. He too could feel Buffy's pain. No one hurt his mate and lived – no one. Angel hesitated only briefly. He was seriously considering letting Angelus loose, but he clamped down on the mental reins that held the demon securely within himself and proceeded toward the roof.

He didn't stop when he heard Cordy's voice. "Angel what is that get-up you're wearing and where in the hell are you going? You know, of course, that it is bright and sunny outside?" At the sound of the helicopter on the roof Angel ran up the stairs without answering. Cordelia continued, "Oh, don't tell me. Something's happened to Buffy. Nothing else would make you take off like a bat out of hell except dear little Buffy," she said sarcastically.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Wesley Confronts Cordelia

This Angel Is Whose?

Chapter 2

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 2 Started: 08/06/2009

Chapter 2 Completed: 08/06/2009

***

Cordelia walked back to her chair and sat down drumming her fingers on the desk. "They must have found the body by now. That bitch has interfered with my plans for Angel and me for the last time. I'll go to the funeral, of course; play the sweet, caring supportive friend and before he knows what hit him he will be in my bed, or I will be in his, it doesn't matter which. All that matters is that little bitch is out of the way for good. I'll have to get a new black dress, something I don't mind burning after the funeral. I don't need anything around to remind me of her."

Cordelia called to Wesley who was just coming out of his office, "Wes I'm taking off for the rest of the day. Angel left so there's no point in hanging around."

"Did I hear a helicopter on the roof? Where did Angel go?" Wesley wanted to know.

"He didn't say, but by the way he took off, I assumed he was headed for Sunnydale."

"Why would Angel go to Sunnydale? Unless something has happened to.."

"That's what I assumed – something has happened to Buffy." Cordelia said trying to hide the contempt in her voice when she said Buffy's name.

"We should call Mr. Giles to see if anything has happened to Buffy." Wes said reaching for the phone on Cordelia's desk.

"You call if you want to," she said, "I'm going home."

He put down the phone. "Honestly, Cordelia, when are you going to get over your jealousy of Buffy? She must be badly hurt for Angel to leave like he did."

"I am so not jealous of a tacky, badly dressed little freak like her. Why should I be? I have everything that she doesn't have and everything that she wants and the sooner Angel forgets about her, the better off we'll be."

"So that's it. You think that if Angel forgets about Buffy, he will turn to you."

"And why not? I'm much better for him than she is. He's a warrior for the Powers. I get visions from the Powers; that makes me a warrior too. Together we make an unstoppable team."

"You're right about one thing: Angel is a warrior for the Powers. But you're not. Your visions don't make you a warrior, they make you a messenger, and you wouldn't be that if not for Doyle. The Powers didn't choose you to receive the visions; Doyle did because of his feeling for you."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're the one who's jealous. Jealous because I chose Angel and not you."

"Will you listen to yourself? You're delusional. Angel would never choose you. You can try to change your attitude to try to act like Buffy and dye your hair blond as much as you like, but you'll never change who you are underneath the façade. And as far as you're concerned, I came to my senses that day in Sunnydale when we kissed. From what I see, you have absolutely nothing to offer a man except a desire for money and a bad attitude."

Cordelia shrieked with rage, but before she could reply, Gunn entered. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" He hesitated once he felt the tension in the air.

Without replying Cordelia grabbed her purse and stormed out and Wesley turned, walked back to his office and slammed the door.

Gunn stood there in the now empty room and asked himself, "Was it something I said?"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Angelus Appears

New Fic

Chapter 3

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 3 Started: 08/07/2009

Chapter 3 Completed: 08/07/2009

***

The helicopter pilot deposited Angel on Giles' front lawn and took off before attracting too much attention. Giles had heard the noise and opened the door just as Angel raised his fist to knock. "Come in Angel."

Angel nodded briefly to Giles and stepped into the living room. He didn't have to be told where Buffy was. He could feel her and smell her blood. He removed the sun-proof hood and tried to keep his face neutral when he saw the condition she was in. She had two black eyes and the left side of her face was cut and bloody. Her left shoulder was dislocated, her right wrist was broken and he could tell by the sound of her breathing that she had broken ribs. The external bleeding seemed to have stopped, but based on the wounds and obvious bruises that were visible when he lifted her shirt there had to be internal bleeding. She had sustained a severe beating.

Buffy felt Angel before he entered the room and painfully murmured his name. "I'm here, love. Don't try to talk. I'm right here. You need medical attention in a hospital. Please let me take you to the hospital, Ionúin."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes, I will stay with you. I won't leave you." They were both aware that 'again' was implied. "Giles call for an ambulance. We can't safely move her like this."

Giles left the room to make the phone call. When he returned, Angel was pacing the floor and growling.

"_Tell me who is responsible for this." _He demanded.

Giles told him what he knew. "When Buffy returned to her dorm room after an early class there was a note on her door from one of the girls in her dorm addressed to her and Willow informing them of a 'Come As You Are Party'. She left the note for Willow who found it when she returned from spending the night with Oz. By the time Willow got to the building it was deserted, but she could see signs of a fight; blood was everywhere."

Angel morphed into full game face, palpable anger rolling off him. _"Everyone responsible and anyone remotely connected to this assault die this night. I will not let them live."_ Angel growled as he headed for the door.

Giles grabbed his arm as he tried to stop Angel and was thrown across the room for his efforts. "Angel, you cannot take the law into your own hands. You cannot just kill those responsible. Some of them are human." Giles said as he struggled to sit up on the floor.

Angel growled, _"Do not presume to order me, watcher. I take orders from no one."_

Giles' eyes bulged as he gasped, "Angelus?"

Angelus' only reply was a snarl that escaped his lips as his eyes changed from gold to blood red. He continued toward the door but halted and turned when he heard Buffy's weak voice.

"Angelus."

He walked quickly over to the sofa where Buffy was lying and dropped to his knees beside her. _"Mate,"_ he whispered as he lowered his forehead to hers.

"Don't leave me." Buffy pleaded.

"_Never."_ Angelus whispered as he receded giving Angel control. "Never." Angel echoed as his human visage reappeared.

***

Angel stayed by Buffy's side until the ambulance came to get her, he rode with her to the hospital and he accompanied her to the exam room and to each test that the hospital performed. True to his word he never left her. Buffy was admitted to the hospital and Angel was allowed to stay with her overnight because she became so agitated whenever he was asked to leave.

Buffy's mother was out of town on a buying trip for her art gallery and Giles could not reach Buffy's father but she had all the family she needed around her – Angel, Giles, Willow and Xander.

When Giles returned home from the hospital there was a call from Wesley on his voice mail. After speaking with Wesley he left messages for Joyce at the gallery and at her house in case she checked for messages when she couldn't get in touch with her daughter.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Angel and Angelus Agree

This Angel Is Whose?

Chapter 4

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 4 Started: 08/07/2009

Chapter 4 Completed: 08/07/2009

***

While Buffy slept, Angel grieved not only over her current physical condition, but over the state of their relationship. He loved her so very much. He would not survive leaving her again and he knew it would be very difficult on her as well. Now that he and Angelus were in complete agreement on their feelings for Buffy he was not so concerned about letting Angeles loose from time to time. In fact he had done so several times within the last few months and the AI team had not been the wiser. The only stipulations he had made were that Angelus was not to kill humans and he was not to contact Buffy.

Realizing that was the only way Angel would let him out, Angelus had agreed. He had however visited Sunnydale and followed Buffy on patrol, but he had not made contact with her. The cloaking spell had worked well; she could not sense him.

Angelus didn't understand why Angel never used the spell; it was ingenious. He remembered when Angel had first come across the spell. He had taken on an evil warlock and won. The spell and sun-proof gear were just some of many useful items Angel had acquired from the warlock's place of business that night.

With the cloaking spell there was no reason that they could not be with Buffy. _"You can fight evil in Sunnydale as well as you can in L.A., can't you? Of course you can, plus it allows us to go out into the sun without the sun-proof gear. Why are you not taking advantage of that?"_

"You know why," Angel inwardly growled at his resident demon, "It would not be good for Buffy to know about cloaking."

"_All right, all right, so what now?"_ Angelus wanted to know.

"We take back our mate; we stay here and protect her."

"_Agreed."_

That decision made, Angel had some serious planning to do. He wanted to renovate the mansion to make it a place that he and Buffy could call home. He would get Cordy's help with that. He wanted to ask Buffy to marry him, for that he needed a legal identity. Maybe Willow would be willing to help with that.

If Angel was to have any kind of mental peace, he and Angelus would have to come to terms with how to handle those who assaulted their mate; neither would allow the guilty to go unpunished. On this the two of them were in absolute agreement. They would have to wait until tomorrow when Buffy was well enough to talk; they needed to know every one that was involved.

Angelus agreed, _"But no longer. Let them celebrate their success today. Tomorrow night we destroy them."_

Based on everything Angel had been told about the attack it was not some random act; it was well planned and well carried out. He had to find out who was behind it all and make them pay. If there was some on-going conspiracy against Buffy, he wanted to know about it; he had to guarantee her safety. Whoever was behind the attack had connections in the demon community. Otherwise, how could they get humans and demons to work together to plan something so well orchestrated?

He would start at Willie's. If anyone knew about the attack, Willie did.

"_If I find out that little weasel had anything to do with this, I want him myself."_ Angelus snarled within Angel.

"You can have him."

Angelus was making his own plans. Once he was free he would not stop until the guilty parties were all dead. Angel's plans were not far behind.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Cordy Is My Best Friend

This Angel Is Whose?

Chapter 5

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 5 Started: 08/08/2009

Chapter 5 Completed: 08/08/2009

***

In LA the next morning Cordelia was in high spirits when she entered the Hyperion Hotel. Wesley was already there and on the telephone. Angel had called to fill him in on what had happened to Buffy and how she fared over night. He was happy to hear that Buffy was going to be all right.

Neither Cordelia nor Wesley spoke to the other. Ten minutes later Gunn entered with his usual "Good morning." Wesley and Cordelia greeted him with a "Morning, Gunn." At first Gunn didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and the three members of Angel Investigations went about their normal work day with the exception of Wesley and Cordelia who did not speak directly to each other, but through Gunn when communication between the two of them could not be avoided.

By mid-day Gunn had had enough. "Look, I'm going to lunch. I don't know what the hell is going on here, but you two need to get your acts together, fight it out or whatever it takes, I'm not going to be your communications go-between anymore." With that he left the building.

Wesley spoke first. "That was Angel on the phone when you arrived. You'll be happy to know that Buffy was nearly beaten to death, but she survived. She's going to be all right."

"WHAT??? Cordelia bellowed before realizing it.

Unmoved by her outburst Wes continued, "I knew you'd be pleased to hear that bit of good news. There's more. Angel will be staying in Sunnydale until Buffy is better."

"He can't do that. His mission is here. What the hell does it take for him to see that? And what about me? Who's going to respond to my visions? Gunn can't handle everything by himself and unless it involves looking up something in book, you're worthless." Cordelia made the last statement with a sneer, pleased that she could get in a dig at Wesley's expense.

"I suggest you start looking for a job because, if I read Angel correctly, he will be moving to Sunnydale permanently before long." That said, Wesley turned and walked back to his office.

Cordelia was livid. "There is no way in hell I'm letting that happen," she thought to herself. "How could those fools mess up the job. How many demons does it take to kill that little bitch?"

Her rambling was interrupted by the phone ringing. When she saw Angel's cell phone number on Caller ID, she forced herself to calm down and answered with her most empathetic voice, "Angel, I just heard about Buffy; I am so sorry, how is she? How are you doing? Is there anything that we can do?"

Angel was touched by Cordy's caring concern. She really was a good friend. "Actually there is something that you can do for me. I own the Crawford Street mansion. I plan to renovate it and make it a home for Buffy and me. If you can come down and take a look at the place, come up with a list of vendors that we will need and get estimates for some of the obvious updates that are needed, that would be a good start."

"Oh, Angel, I have some wonderful ideas for the mansion. Just leave everything to me; I know you will be more than pleased with what I do."

Angel knew Cordy would be excited about the task, but her exuberance was almost overwhelming. He had to make sure that everything done to the mansion had Buffy's okay. "Do not schedule any of the work yet, I want to run everything by Buffy for her approval before I proceed with any changes. I'm sure she has some ideas for how she wants her home to look."

"Damn!" Cordelia swore to herself. "That mansion will be for Angel and me and I will approve every piece of furniture, every fabric, every everything. Buffy will never move into that mansion, never. I will see to that."

Aloud she spoke differently. "Of course, Angel. I am so happy that you trust me with this task. I will contact some of the vendors that my parents used on our house when we lived in Sunnydale. I'll get started right away."

"O.K., Cordy. Just remember, these are only the preliminary first steps until Buffy is well enough to take over the actual planning and design of each room."

***

After he got through speaking with Cordy, Angel could tell by his silence that Angelus was not happy. "O.K." he said, "What's your problem now?"

"_My problem,"_ replied Angelus, _"is that you are giving Cordelia too much authority over what is to be Buffy's home. You know damned well that she hates Buffy; why can't you see that. It wouldn't surprise me if she had something to do with the attack on Buffy's life."_

"Don't start that again, Angelus. There is no way that Cordy had anything to do with the attack on Buffy. Cordy is my best friend. She's not even capable of what you're suggesting and you know it."

"_I'll tell you what I know. If I find out that she had any connection to what happened to my mate, I will make her wish that she had died from her visions, because when I get through with her, there won't be enough left for you or anyone else to recognize."_

The coldness that went through Angel from Angelus' thoughts made him shiver. He then spoke aloud to himself, "Angelus is just being paranoid. Cordy has proven herself to be my friend over and over again. I would trust her with my life."

"_But would you trust her with Buffy's life?"_ came a voice within him.

Angel made no reply.

"_That's what I thought." _

End of Chapter 5


	6. Wesley Comes To A Realization

This Angel Is Whose?

Chapter 6

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 6 Started: 08/08/2009

Chapter 6 Completed: 08/08/2009

***

As she packed for her trip to Sunnydale Cordelia could not have been more pleased with Angel under the circumstances. True, Buffy wasn't dead…yet…, but in her mind Angel had given her free rein to do whatever she wanted to the mansion. She would make it the showplace of Sunnydale. She'd show Wes once and for all who owned Angel's heart – and money – she snickered to herself.

She dialed the AI number and when Wesley answered, without addressing him directly she simply said into the phone, "Angel called and asked me to come to Sunnydale. He needs me. I don't know when, or if, we'll be back." With that she hung up the phone. "That'll show that little wimp," she thought to herself.

At the Hyperion Gunn had been listening to Wesley explain Angel's absence and what had happened to Buffy. When he put down the receiver without speaking, Gunn asked "Who was that?"

"Cordelia. She's on her way to Sunnydale."

"For what? She doesn't even like Buffy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well it seems to me that she never has anything good to say about the slayer and she uses every opportunity to put her down. Why is that?"

"Cordelia has always been jealous of Buffy and her relationship with Angel. She sees the fact that they are apart as a chance for her to snare Angel for herself. What she doesn't accept is that Angel and Buffy are soul mates and whether or not they are together, they will always be soul mates and in love with each other. Nothing will ever change that. Buffy is the reason Angel is fighting the good fight today. I don't know what she expects to accomplish in Sunnydale unless she plans to…Oh dear God!!!"

"What? What's the matter?"

"I…nothing. I just…It's nothing really. I just remembered something I need to take care of. We haven't had a walk-in client in a long time and since Angel and Cordelia won't be here, there's really nothing for us to do. Why don't you take the next few days off? I'll call you when I hear from Angel"

"Okay. Call me if you need me." With that Gunn left the building happy to have a few days off.

Wesley on the other hand could not shake the feeling that somehow Cordelia was involved in what had happened to Buffy.

End of Chapter 6


	7. The Plot Thickens

This Angel Is Whose?

Chapter 7

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 7 Started: 08/09/2009

Chapter 7 Completed: 08/09/2009

***

When Buffy woke up the next morning she looked into familiar chocolate brown eyes now filled with loving care and concern. "Angel," she sighed, "Am I losing my sight? Things are a little blurry."

"No, love, your sight is fine; one eye is covered by the bandage. The doctor said that after a few days in the hospital and a period of recuperation at home, you will be as good as new." He leaned over and kissed her softly on her swollen lips. "And I'll be with you every minute.

"You know I was just going to complain about having to stay in the hospital, but you already changed my mind. I'll stay as long as you stay with me."

Angel laughed. "I got the best end of this deal. I get to spend all of my time with you."

"Willow. Was Willow hurt? She was invited to that fake party too."

"Willow is fine. Everything was over by the time she got there."

"Oh good."

"Buffy, do you feel up to telling me what happened?"

"Yes. When I returned from my first period class, there was a note on my dorm room door inviting me to a "Come As You Are" surprise breakfast party for one of the girls in the dorm. At first I was skeptical because, I mean, who has a party at 8 o'clock in the morning? But then I thought about Will; she is always accusing me of being paranoid, so against my better judgment, I went. Before I reached the building I saw a couple enter and I could hear the noise before I got there and it sounded like a party. As soon as I entered I heard someone trying to get in, but when I tried to open the door, it was locked. I turned around to ask what was wrong with the door and found myself facing a room full of assorted demons; they obviously were not there for a party."

"Who was the note from, Buffy?"

"It was from Claire whose room is two doors down from mine, but I don't remember seeing her after I got there. But then, I was fighting for my life, I may have missed her. Although, I can't think of a reason why she would set me up, I hardly know her."

"Was there anyone there, human or demon, that you did recognize?"

"I can identify several types of demons that were there. And there were a couple of guys there that I recognized. Remember Tom, that guy from the college frat party that I attended? Well he was there. I don't remember the name of the guy that was with him, but I remember him from that frat party too."

"So, it looks like revenge could have been the motive. I'll have Wesley and Lorne start looking into this."

"Cordelia might know where Tom's family lives; she was tight with him before the party. That's how we got invited." Buffy grimaced as she tried to move.

"That's enough for now, beloved. Just try to get some rest. I'll ring for the nurse. She asked me to let her know when you were awake."

Buffy didn't resist. She closed her eyes and was asleep almost immediately. Angel called the nurse and told her that Buffy had been awake but was asleep again. The nurse agreed to let her sleep as much as possible because it was good for her. When the nurse left, Angel called Giles to let him know what he had learned from Buffy. Between Giles and Willow they could find out the information he needed about Claire, Tom and his friend. He couldn't wait to confront them.

Within him Angelus had been silent the whole time Buffy was awake. _"I can't stand to see her like this. I feel so much rage; I need to kill somebody, something, anything. How can you be so calm?"_

If Angel didn't know better, he would think Angelus was crying. "I feel the same as you, but one of us has to be calm. We can't let Buffy see us out of control, it would upset her and she doesn't need that right now. She needs all of her resources concentrated on her getting better."

"_I know, it just…."_

"Hurts. I know." Angel never thought he and Angelus would be so close in agreement on anything. What was happening to them? Were they merging, becoming one? That could not be happening.

End of Chapter 7


	8. The News Is Not Good

This Angel Is Whose?

Chapter 8

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 8 Started: 08/09/2009

Chapter 8 Completed: 08/09/2009

***

The news from Willow was not good. It seems that Claire had not been in classes all week. According to her roommate she had been called home due to a death in her family and was not due back for the rest of the semester. Willow had confirmed this by calling Claire's home in Bayville and speaking with her personally and verifying the death with the local Bayville newspaper.

As for Tom and his friend, Angel found them at Tom's parents' home. Tom admitted he was at the party, but when he saw Buffy enter he and his buddy quickly left through the back door. One of the conditions of his parole was that he would never go near Buffy or Cordelia again. When asked how he got invited to the party, he said that there was an invitation in his mailbox two days before. He thought it was sent to him as a welcome to UC Sunnydale since this was his first semester as a student at the school. Angel could tell he was telling the truth; he even gave them the invitation. He did say that he noticed several others leaving at the same time that he did. He didn't think anything about it at the time.

Lorne reported rumblings of a planned attempt on the slayer from the demon grapevine but he could not find anyone who knew anything specific.

Wesley's report was similar to Lorne's, but he wanted to see Angel in person and he would not tell him what it was about. He had reserved a room at a small motel on the outskirts of Sunnydale and asked Angel to meet him there at midnight and to come alone. He knew there was practically no chance that he would run into Cordelia at the seedy motel but he did not want to take any chances.

Angelus, who still had not forgiven Wesley for abducting Connor, was suspicious from the beginning, but he also wanted to know why Wesley was taking what seemed like such a clandestine approach.

After assuring himself that Buffy was sound asleep, Angel left the hospital and arrived at the motel as requested. He was shocked as he listened quietly to Wesley as he voiced his concerns about what had happened to Buffy and the person he suspected was involved. Wesley told him about his conversation with Cordelia the day that Buffy was attacked, her reaction to the news that Buffy was alive and her phone call to him before she left for Sunnydale. Wesley ended with. "I know this is difficult for you to accept, but I urge you to take a closer look at Cordelia and be very wary of her intensions toward Buffy and toward you."

Angel was steadfast in his belief in Cordy's innocence and refused to believe a word that Wesley had said. He believed that she was right - Wesley was upset because she did not want him. Angel still firmly believed that Cordy felt only true friendship for him.

Wesley changed the subject. "Angel, what do you plan to do about Angel Investigations?"

"I plan to relocate and move the business to Sunnydale. I am coming back to LA when Buffy is better and explain everything to the team and give everyone the option of coming with me. In any case there are three months left on the current lease for the Hyperion Hotel. I will not be renewing it. If you and Gunn decide not to move to Sunnydale, you are welcome to stay at the hotel for the next three months."

"Under normal circumstances I would've liked very much to relocate to Sunnydale and continue working with you and AI, but considering the lack of confidence that you obviously have in my opinion, I don't see that my staying with the business is an option for me."

"Wes, it's not that I lack confidence in your opinion, it's just that I cannot believe that Cordelia would try to kill Buffy."

"I pray to God you are right."

Angel left the motel highly disturbed. _"Why do you find it so difficult to believe? Did you not hear what Wesley said? Or are your feelings for the bitch more than friendship?"_

"You know better than that. Buffy has owned my heart and soul since that first time I laid eyes on her."

End of Chapter 8


	9. Willie Is A Good Guy?

This Angel Is Whose?

Chapter 9

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 9 Started: 08/10/2009

Chapter 9 Completed: 08/10/2009

***

Cordelia had spent the last two days going over the mansion, every room top to bottom. Much of the original furnishing was still there and in excellent condition once the dust covers were removed. "I don't care what condition it's in, I want everything new; I don't want something that someone else has used and discarded. I want Angel and me to start off with everything fresh and new. I'll have all of these furnishings removed first; when I can see what each room looks like empty, I can decide how each should look going forward. The first thing to go will be that bed in the master bedroom. It is a fabulous bed, but I know that bitch slept in it and there is no way I will touch it.

"Now that I have the estimates for the basic renovations to bring the foundation, roof, plumbing and heating up to code, I can make my first report to Angel so he can see how much work I've done. Telling them money was no object really got the vendors moving. I don't know how much money Angel has, but in order to afford this place he must be loaded. He'd better be if he expects to be able to afford me." She laughed out loud at herself as she checked her watch. "I'd better get out of here; it'll be sunset in half an hour and I don't want to be caught here after the sun goes down. Besides, I need to get back to the hotel and change for dinner. Angel is going to have a fit when he sees my hotel bill. Too bad."

As she left the mansion Cordelia failed to see a lone black-clad figure lurking in the shadows behind the house. "What the hell is going on here? Why is there so much activity in the mansion? Is the poof planning to move back to Sunnydale? If so, why is the cheer leader here instead of the slayer? Has he forgotten who his mate is? Where is he anyway?" Spike took a last drag on his cigarette, dropped it to the ground and crushed it under his foot. "I leave town for a couple of weeks and things start to fall apart. I'd better find out what is going on." He entered the mansion and headed off through the tunnels to Willie's to catch up on the latest news on the demon grapevine.

In the meantime Angel had decided to take the tunnel route from the hospital to Willie's, this time as Angelus, who knew that the little rat weasel was withholding something from Angel that he wouldn't dare withhold from him.

Each knew the other was in the tunnels and Spike deliberately ran into what he thought was Angel. Angelus knew right away what Spike's intentions were. He grabbed his insolent childe by the throat, squeezed tightly then threw him against the opposite wall.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, William? You dare disrespect me?" _

"Sire!" Spike stammered an apology. "I didn't know. I thought you were the soul."

"_You would do well to show respect for both of us going forward; beside, I plan to be around for a long time. What do you know about the attack on my mate?"_

"The slayer was attacked??? I don't know anything about it. I arrived back in Sunnydale less than two hours ago and found the cheerleader going over the mansion like she owned the place. I was gone for over two weeks. I was just now headed to Willie's to catch up on what's been going on."

"_If I find out he knows anything useful and didn't tell me the first time, he's got a world of pain ahead of him."_

Angelus walked into Willie's like he owned the place. When Willie saw him enter, he signaled for him to come over to the quiet end of the bar. "Hey, Angel, I'm glad you came back. I've been looking for you. I went over to your old apartment and to the mansion after I closed up. You know what you were asking me about the other night? Well after you left a group of demons came in talking loud and long about killing the slayer. Is that true? Is the slayer dead?"

Angelus could detect sadness in Willie's voice. He answered with a question of his own. _"What else did they say?"_

"They said something about the person that hired them had better pay up, or else they would be the next victim. I didn't catch who they were talking about, but I got the impression that it was a female."

Angelus was finding it difficult to remain calm. _"And why is that?"_ he asked, his voice threatening."

"I heard one of them call the person a real bitch. They said they hated having to hang around until the funeral, but that was when 'the bitch' would be in town to pay them."

"_Anything else?"_

"Just a lot of bragging about what they had done to her." Willie was almost in tears. "I hope you find them, Angel. And when you do, I hope you make them suffer. She was a good slayer and an all-around nice person. She didn't deserve to go out like that."

By now Angelus' eyes were blood red and he was in demon face and growling. _"Tell me what kind of demons they were and where I can find them."_

***

Angelus left Willie's with determination. The group of demons that Willie had described would have been too much for two unsuspecting slayers to take on, let alone Buffy by herself.

Running trying to keep up with his sire Spike yelled, "What are we going to do now, Angelus? Where are you going?"

Angelus' reply was simple: _"To war."_

End of Chapter 9


	10. Angelus Enjoys Himself

This Angel Is Whose?

Chapter 10

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 10 Started: 08/10/2009

Chapter 10 Completed: 08/10/2009

***

Angelus called Giles from Angel's cell phone. _"Giles is Joyce back in town?"_

"I don't believe so; I have not heard from her. She still doesn't know about Buffy."

"_I need to get into Buffy's house to get to her weapons. I have my broadsword, but that will not be enough."_

Giles could tell from his voice that this was not Angel on the phone. "Angelus what have you found out? Let me get the gang together; let us help you."

"_No. I'll take your weapons, but I have all of the help I will need."_

Angelus' next call was to the mayor's office. When the mayor's assistant answered the phone, Angelus simply said, _"Collect squads one and two and meet me at the bottom of the Aislian Hills outside Sunnydale in thirty minutes."_ He hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

It was now past sundown. Angelus and Spike left Giles' house with the Angel-mobile loaded down with weapons and a large cooler full of O pos thanks to Willie. When they reached their destination, Spike was amazed; he couldn't believe he was seeing Darla and Angelus childer that he hadn't seen in more than a hundred and fifty years. Angelus noticed his reaction and warned, _"Hold the reunions until later; we have a war to win."_

Outside the car he addressed the gathering. _"Kill as few as possible. Incapacitate them. I want them for interrogation later. Choose your weapons. Fight well."_ He was not concerned about losing any of them; they were all experienced fighters and all except Spike and himself were protected by the cloaking spell.

***

The battle was brutal, but in the end Angelus and his team were victorious. He and Spike were injured, but nothing a good fill of O pos wouldn't fix. After the vampires had had their fill, he addressed his troops again. _"You fought well. Squad One secure the prisoners in the basement of the mansion, put a ward around it and wait for me there. The rest of you return to your stations." _ He gave an evil smirk before continuing_, "That is unless you're up to witnessing some more violence. In which case wait for me with the others at the mansion."_ Squad Two along with Spike gave a loud "Oh, Yeah!!"

"_I am going to the hospital to check on my mate. I will come to the mansion later tonight."_ At that he left hoping to be able to shower, dress and get back to the hospital before Buffy woke up.

Angelus returned control to Angel as they entered the apartment where he was staying. "You enjoyed yourself didn't you?"

Angelus growled. _"Not nearly as much as I'm going to enjoy myself later on tonight."_

***

As Angel approached Buffy's hospital room he could tell that she was awake. When he opened the door he was pleasantly surprised to see how much she had improved. She had a new head dressing that did not cover her eye and most of the swelling in her face was gone. The left side of her face was still bruised but it was barely noticeable compared to the first time he saw her at Giles' house after the attack, and she was wearing her own pretty pink night gown. "Hello, Ionúin, how are you feeling?"

"Better actually," Buffy said smiling. It warmed his heart to see her smile. "You weren't here when I woke up. Where were you?"

"I figured I had better take a shower and change clothes while you were asleep. I didn't want you to have me thrown out of the hospital." Angel lied as he leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

"I'm afraid I slept through a visit from Giles, Willow and Xander. The nurse told me they had been here when she came in to change my bandage. The doctor said that the bandage can probably go tomorrow because I'm doing so well. Nothing like good old slayer healing."

"I thank the Powers for slayer healing; that's probably what saved your life." Angel said soberly holding onto her hand and fighting back the tears.

"You're right. I thank them too." She reached up and touched his face with the fingers tips of her right hand. Her right hand, wrist and half way up her arm were bandaged. X-rays had revealed that the wrist was not broken, but it was badly sprained.

"I love you, Buffy. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They talked quietly for the next two hours until Angel could see that she was tiring. At which time he turned control over to Angelus so he could say goodnight. Angelus kissed her gently. _"I love you, Buffy."_

Without opening her eyes Buffy said, "I love you too, Angelus, both of you."

"_How did you know that I wasn't Angel?"_

"I don't know, but I can always tell. And by the way, I knew that it was you following me on patrol several times recently,"

"_Oh, man, I'm losing my touch. I can't even track anymore."_

Buffy giggled. "That's not it. You're my mate. I can always tell when you're near. As far as whether it is you or Angel, I don't know how I know, I just do."

Angelus smiled at her, his dead heart was so full; she had called him her mate. It was a few moments before he could speak again. _"Good night, baby. Sweet dreams."_ He kissed her again. Buffy was already asleep.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Angelus Keeps Angel In The Dark

This Angel Is Whose?

Chapter 11

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 11 Started: 08/11/2009

Chapter 11 Completed: 08/11/2009

***

As dawn approached at the mansion Angelus was relaxed and in rare form as he lounged with half a glass of Irish whiskey in his hand. _"Since you have all been so thoroughly entertained, you get the pleasure of cleaning up the mess downstairs before you go back to your stations. On second thought, leave it. I'll have somebody else do it. You deserve a break. Return to your stations in forty-eight hours."_

"Thank you, sire." "Nice bit of violence that." "I hadn't had so much fun in a long time." "We missed you, Angelus," were comments heard around the room. "Good to have you back, sire." This came from Spike.

"_It's good to be back, William."_

Angelus left the mansion and again headed for his apartment to shower and dress before returning to Buffy. _"No sense in telling soul boy what I found out tonight. He wouldn't believe me anyway." _

When Angel was once again in control, he saw only what Angelus allowed him to see. He had no way of knowing what Angelus had learned about Cordelia's involvement in the attack on his mate, that it had been Cordelia who had first contacted Harmony and got her to lure Spike out of town for two weeks, Cordelia who had contacted the demons and made a verbal agreement with them to kill the slayer and drop her on Giles' lawn, and Cordelia who planned every detail of the attack, including inviting Tom and other unsuspecting humans to the party. All of the humans, except Tom, had been paid a hundred dollars each and told to sneak out the back door as soon as Buffy arrived because the fake party was a trick that one of Buffy's friends was playing on her.

***

Later that day in her hotel room Cordelia was fuming. "Where the hell is Angel? I can't get into the mansion and he's not answering his cell phone. Oh well. I might as well have a massage while I'm waiting for him to return my call."

***

It was during her massage that Angel called. They made an appointment to meet at his apartment at two in the afternoon. Angel knew that Buffy would be sleeping after lunch and he could get away and back before she woke up.

Cordelia was half an hour late for their meeting and Angel was getting antsy. When asked why she was so late her reply was, "I had a lot to do today and I had to wait for you to return my calls. I didn't know I was on a clock here." Realizing how harsh she sounded she flashed her best smile, apologized, and proceeded to give her report.

Angel was more than surprised at how high the estimates were. "Cordy, you should get estimates from different vendors for the work. These are absolutely too high."

"I will if you think I should. I really didn't know what to expect the estimates to be, but just remember, you get what you pay for."

Cordelia nearly forgot to ask how Buffy was doing. When she did it brought a bright smile to Angel's face and he went into great detail describing Buffy's progress.

"Is she having visitors? Maybe I could go by to see her."

"She is and I'm sure she would love to see you. I told her how concerned you were when you heard the news."

Just as she was about to leave Angel dropped a bomb on her. "I want you to be the first of my friends to congratulate me, Cordy. Buffy and I are engaged. I proposed last night and she accepted."

Cordelia could hardly breathe, but her smile never faltered. "Congratulations, Angel, that is so great. I am so happy for the two of you. You have to let me be your best man and I know Buffy will need my help planning the wedding."

"That's a lot of responsibility. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then, thank you. I would love for you to be my best man. We can talk about this later. It isn't like I'm getting married next week. The mansion still has to be renovated."

End of Chapter 11


	12. Cordy Establishes Her Territory

This Angel Is Whose?

Chapter 12

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 12 Started: 08/11/2009

Chapter 12 Completed: 08/11/2009

***

After learning that Angel would not be returning to the hospital before sundown, Cordelia decided to take advantage of the opportunity and visit Buffy. She was a woman on a mission and the sooner she established her territory, the better.

She did not hesitate to awaken Buffy when she entered the hospital room. She also was not aware that Willow was in the bathroom and could hear their conversation. It was not pleasant. Cordelia attacked immediately. "I just wanted to stop by and encourage you to get well soon…"

"Thank you, Cordelia."

"...and to let you know that Angel and I will be returning to LA as soon as you are better. I just came along to support him and to see if there was anything I could do for you. Obviously there isn't, except to let you know that Angel is in love with me, not you."

Buffy was really shocked at Cordelia's words, but she recovered quickly and shook her head. "Still playing Queen C. If Angel loves you so much, why am I the one with three carats of diamonds on her third finger left hand and not you?" She held her hand out so Cordelia could see her engagement ring.

"Ooo, you little bitch, we were doing fine until you came back into the picture. He had already dumped you in the sewer like the unwanted little gutter rat that you are, why can't you take a hint? Poor little Buffy can't take rejection, tried to kill herself. The only thing he feels for you is pity and maybe some misplaced sentiment of regret for dumping you.

"Obviously that little school girl that you were wasn't enough woman for him. He has moved on, why can't you see that? We have been together ever since he got to L.A. the summer after graduation; just leave him alone. His pity for you is only going to last so long. When he realizes that it is a real woman that he wants, he'll come running back to me. I'm not going anywhere. I will be living in that mansion. In fact I have already contacted some of the contractors that my parents used and given them some of my ideas for the renovations."

"Where did you get the idea that I tried to kill myself?"

Cordelia started for the door. "Well you had to do something to get his attention. Let me know when you decide what your colors are going to be, I need to pick out my best man attire."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, didn't Angel tell you? As his 'best friend' I am going to be the best man at his wedding."

"You are not going to be in my wedding. I don't even want you **at** my wedding."

"We'll see about that," Cordelia said as she sauntered out the door.

Buffy was so upset she was shaking when Willow came out of the bathroom and approached the bed. "How much of that did you hear?"

Willow put her arms around her friend. "All of it. What is the matter with Cordelia? Does she really think Angel is in love with her? How can anybody be in love with a person like that?"

"I don't know, Will."

"Are you going to tell Angel about this?"

"Yes, but not yet. I want to see how far Cordelia will go with this."

"Oh, goddess…" Willow hesitated and covered her mouth with her hands not sure if she should share her thoughts with Buffy. "I just had a horrible thought."

"I know. I did, too."

They looked at each other, both aware that they were thinking the same thing – that Cordelia had ordered the hit on Buffy.

"Willow I can't tell Angel my suspicions without proof. He thinks she is his friend. He doesn't even suspect that Cordelia has feelings for him that are beyond friendship."

"But how can you get proof of something like that?"

"Wait until I get home from the hospital in a couple of days. I'll have a plan in place by then,' Buffy said with a gleam in her eye.

"Should we mention this to Giles?"

"No, Will, and whatever you do, don't mention it to Xander. Let's just keep our suspicions to ourselves for now."

End of Chapter 12


	13. Angelus Is Full Of Surprises

This Angel Is Whose?

Chapter 13

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 13 Started: 08/12/2009

Chapter 13 Completed: 08/13/2009

***

On his way to the hospital Angel stopped by Giles' house to return the weapons that Angelus had borrowed. "Angel, these weapons look brand new. What did you use on them?"

"I had some supplies in my car that I use on my weapons. I bought it off the internet. We use weapons a lot in LA and we need them to be in the best condition. I find that this works well for me. Here, I can give you the website address." Angel wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Giles.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Angel, when I offered to help Angelus fight those who attacked Buffy, he said that he had all of the help he needed. Is the AI team here in Sunnydale? "

"No. Just Cordy and I are here."

"Then what help did he have?"

"Did you ask him?"

"No. He hung up the phone before I could ask."

"Why don't you talk with him? You can ask him anything you want. I think you will find Angelus different from what you expect."

"_Shut up. Don't go spoiling my reputation,"_ Angelus spoke in Angel's mind.

"Talk to him, what could it hurt? Just be on your best behavior."

"_What the hell is that? I only have one behavior – bad."_

Angel laughed.

"Angel?"

"Oh, sorry about that, Giles. My resident demon was just being himself. I'll let you talk to him."

Giles assumed Angel would be relaying Angelus' words back to him until Angelus spoke.

"_Well, watcher, what did you want to know?"_

"Angelus?"

"_You wanted to talk to me, what did you want?"_ Angelus asked impatiently.

"Yes, well…I…When I offered to get the others to help in the fight, you said that you had all of the help you needed. What did you mean? Who helped you?"

"_I have kindred and minions at my disposal. They are available to me at a moment's notice. They would do anything for me…"_ he paused, then continued, _"and for Buffy."_

"Is Buffy aware of them? Why hasn't she killed your minions?"

"_They have instructions from me not to hunt in Sunnydale and not to go near the slayer unless it is to save her life. They were watching Mineo for me."_

"Who is Mineo?"

"_Another of Darla's childer. How do you think she survived the attack by Mineo and his followers two months ago? Three of my minions were in that fight saving her life. I dusted Mineo myself that night after the attack."_

"But why would they do that? Why would they save her?"

"_They know that she is my mate. Each one of them would give their undead life to protect her."_

"She said she didn't know how she survived that attack."

"_Those who guard her are cloaked."_

"Cloaked?"

"_It's a spell, far more powerful than a glamour, even her slayer senses cannot detect a vampire that is cloaked."_

Giles was speechless. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Angelus continued. _"You think humans run Sunnydale? They don't. My childer and I have far more minions here than you could possibly imagine. I had them sent here when Angel found the cloaking spell. Cloaked, the only vampiric trait they retain is the need for blood, they are not harmed by the sun or holy objects and they cannot be killed."_

"Why aren't you cloaked?"

"_Buffy knows that I am a vampire. I must remain as such to her. If she became aware of cloaking, it would undermine her effectiveness. She would be too concerned about not being able to discern a human from a cloaked vampire."_

"Why haven't you used the cloaking spell on Buffy? Surely that would help assure her safety."

"_No human could survive that spell, not even a slayer."_

Angelus paused, _"Oh, and by the way, I didn't kill Jenny, Mineo did." _

Before Giles could reply the front door opened and Xander entered. He called out, "Giles, are you here?"

"We're in the living room, Xander." Giles answered.

When he saw Angelus, he stopped. "Come in, Xander, and have a seat." Giles said politely.

Angelus continued as if Xander was not present. _"One of Mineo's childer was a student at UC Sunnydale, sent by him to keep an eye on Angel and Jenny. That student tapped into Jenny's computer and saw that she was trying to recreate the soul restoration spell. That's what brought Mineo to Sunnydale. He wanted me back as head of Clan Aurelius. He had to stop Jenny from bringing Angel back. He didn't know that Willow could perform the spell."_

Giles still was not certain that he could trust Angelus. "Where did he get the drawing of Jenny? Buffy said that it looked like Angel's artwork and besides that, Angel has memories of killing Jenny."

"_First of all, it is Angel's artwork. That's what he does to occupy his time. He has hundreds, maybe thousands, of drawing of people in Sunnydale and LA, practically everyone he has met that he considers important enough to remember since he left New York. When Mineo saw the drawing of Jenny asleep, that gave him the idea to kill her and put her in your bed. He had originally planned to kill Willow, just to shake the slayer up a bit. _

" _Second, those are memories planted by Mineo. Angel has trouble distinguishing between his memories and mine. I don't. That's why I knew as soon as I was released that something was wrong. I just didn't know what Mineo was up to."_

"My god, how do you know all of this?"

"_Mineo liked to brag hoping to impress me and, as I said, I have minions everywhere. Besides, Spike and Drusilla were working for him before Angel came to the west coast. When Angel came to Sunnydale, they switched loyalties and Mineo didn't even know it. Spike won't stay loyal to anyone for very long and the only person who has Drusilla's loyalty is her sire."_

"You."

"_Yes." _Angelus said with pride and arrogance.

Angelus turned and spoke directly to Xander. _"Buffy still thinks you're her friend. Either that or she suspects differently and just doesn't want to believe it. Buffy grew up an only child. Sure she had lots of acquaintances that followed her around like sheep, but no true friends. When she met you and Willow, she thought at last she had real friends. You have proven her wrong. It remains to be seen which way Willow will go." _

Xander interrupted with, "What are you talking about? I am still her friend."

With an unwavering glare and a voice that sent shivers down Xander's spine, Angelus continued. _"Do not interrupt me again. True friends don't try to keep you in the mold that they've created for you and then punish you when you try to break out of it and true friends offer helpful suggestions when they see you about to make a mistake, they do not try to run your life."_

Angelus turned back to Giles effectively dismissing Xander. _"I will continue to manage my minions. If you have trouble from Spike or Dru, let me know. I will take care of them myself. Make no mistake, Buffy is my mate as well as she is Angel's. I will not tolerate anyone who disrespects her and I will destroy anyone who attempts to harm her. The only reason any of you are alive right now is because of her. I have enough minions at my disposal to destroy this town and kill everybody in it overnight; the only reason I haven't is because of her. For some reason she thinks you're her friends and doesn't want to see any of you dead or hurt. I don't share such sentiments. However, as long as she feels that way you are safe from me … and mine._

"Why didn't those guarding her protect her during this recent attack?"

"_That was my fault,"_ he said as he bowed his head and closed his eyes, his fists were clinched so tight that his fingernails drew blood as they dug into his palms. He didn't notice as he fought to calm himself.

Giles watched astonished. He would've never expected such behavior from Angelus, Angel yes, but not Angelus. The demon was actually filled with remorse over what had happened to Buffy. 'Is it possible that he really feels love for Buffy? I thought demons weren't capable of love.'

Giles' thoughts were interrupted as the demon in question spoke again. _"I thought she was safe during the day. I only had one minion watching her. He followed her to what he thought was a party but couldn't get in so he waited outside. He tried to break down the door when he heard the sound of a fight, but by the time he got in it was too late. Everyone was gone. He could only get the license number of the van that drove away from the back of the building."_

Giles perked up. "We can find out who the owner is and…"

"_No need. The owner was found dead two weeks before the attack. His van has been missing since then. Most of those responsible for the attack have been dealt with. Only the being that ordered the attack remains unpunished. A human."_

"A human being ordered the attack on Buffy?" Giles was outraged. "Who would do such a thing? And why?"

"_I'm still working on that. _ _Do you have any other questions for me?"_

"Not at this time. No."

Angelus nodded slightly and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again Giles found himself looking into the face of an entirely different person. Angel. To the untrained eye there were no differences in the personas, but to Giles, the eyes, the smirk, and the lack of humility in Angelus were obvious. "Hello, Angel." Giles greeted him.

"Giles." Angel said with a smile.

"That was extraordinary. So who controls which of you is in charge?"

"I do, for the most part. The biggest difference I see is that when Angelus is in charge, I don't know what he is doing or what he is thinking, but he seems to be aware of my thoughts and actions as well as his own. I haven't figured that out yet."

"Is there a concern that when Angelus is in charge he will simply decide to stay in charge and not return control to you?"

"No. While I don't know what he's doing or thinking, I can still pull the reins on him at any time. We usually agree on how long he will be free ahead of time and, so far, he has always returned on schedule, often ahead of schedule. He knows that I can decide at any time not to let him free again and he doesn't want that. Actually, neither do I. He keeps his minions in line and they in turn help keep Buffy safe."

"How did he get free that day Buffy was attacked?"

"I let him free."

"Why would you do that?"

"Buffy is his mate as well as mine. In fact, he is the one who marked her. He can get more information in a couple of hours than I can get in a day, because his minions and those of his childer are absolutely loyal to him, not to me, and they have no problem distinguishing between us. They will never be loyal to me unless he permits it. As long as they protect Buffy and do not kill humans, it doesn't bother me."

End of Chapter 13


	14. Buffy Plots Angel Sides With Cordy

This Angel Is Whose?

Chapter 14

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 14 Started: 08/16/2009

Chapter 14 Completed: 08/16/2009

***

Buffy had been released from the hospital and Joyce was hovering like a mother hen, so ashamed that she had been out of reach during her trip while her daughter was in the hospital. Buffy had told her that she was well taken care of, but it didn't help the guilt that her mother felt.

Angel, Giles, Willow, Xander, Oz and Joyce were all crowded around the bed in Buffy's bedroom; all were so happy that she was out of the hospital and looking like herself again. Giles was glad that Joyce hadn't seen her daughter at the hospital; he didn't think that she would have been able to stand seeing the condition Buffy was in soon after the attack.

The hospital had reported the incident to the Sunnydale Police Department, but after speaking with the police, the gang knew that they would not be hearing from them again since all Buffy could tell the police was that her attackers wore hideous masks that covered their faces.

Joyce was aware that Buffy was the slayer and she knew that this was a demon attack. "Don't worry, Joyce," Angel told her, "this won't happen again. Buffy will be well protected from now on."

Joyce looked at him questionably, but she noticed Giles nodding his head indicating his agreement. She felt better, but she still wanted to speak with Angel later.

"Just promise to leave him in one piece, mom."

Joyce laughed and agreed. Anything anyone could do to protect Buffy was fine with her.

***

One by one all of the visitors left except Angel and Willow. Angel went downstairs to talk with Joyce leaving the two best friends alone. "Okay, what's your plan? How are you going to get proof of Cordelia's intentions?"

"I want you to pick up a voice recorder for me, one that has a remote control. Maybe you can get Oz to help you pick one out. Then after I'm sure I know how to operate it, I am going to invite her over to chat and let her hang herself with her own mouth. That way I will have proof that even Angel cannot dispute."

"Nice. I'll get Oz to go with me after classes tomorrow." She gave Buffy a hug and then left.

***

When Angel returned to Buffy's room, she was standing at her window looking out at the scenery. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She relaxed into him for a moment and then turned in his arms to face him. "Angel, why is Cordelia having work done on the mansion without consulting me? After all it is supposed to be my home, not hers."

"She isn't having work done on the house; I asked her to contact some vendors and get estimates while you were hospitalized. I told her not to commission any of the work, just get the estimates."

"Well that's not her understanding. She thinks the mansion is being renovated for her and you."

"Buffy, that is ridiculous. I'm sure you misunderstood what she said."

"Is that right? And just why is she making plans to be in our wedding?"

"She was so happy when I told her that we were engaged, she wanted to be my best man. How could I say no?"

"I don't want her in my wedding. I don't even want her at my wedding."

"So…what…you think you can tell me who can and cannot be my best man?"

"What I think is that you have some decisions to make about who is more important to you. I will not share my house or my husband with Cordelia. You can have one or the other of us, but you cannot have us both."

"You're giving me an ultimatum? You want me to dump my friends for you?"

"Cordelia isn't your friend. She is a greedy, manipulative person who latches onto the first gravy train she can find that she feels she can control."

"That's not true; the richest guy I know was interested in her, but she didn't go for him."

"Was he unattractive in any way? A little heavy? A geek perhaps?"

Angel didn't answer.

Buffy gave a derisive laugh. "I rest my case."

"Buffy, I love you, you know that, but I cannot go into a relationship where someone controls every decision that I make."

"You mean into another such relationship, don't you?"

"I'm going to patrol and then home to get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow after we've both had time to cool off."

"Why don't you ask Cordelia to give me a call tomorrow night? I think the two of us should have another little chat – clear the air, so to speak."

***

As soon as Angel left, Buffy called Willow. "Will, is there any way you can get that recording device to me sooner than tomorrow evening?"

"Hold on a minute." When Willow came back on the line she said "Oz is here now; he said we can go tonight. I will drop it by your house on my way home from the mall."

"Thanks, Will. You're the best."

***

Each time the phone rang the next day, Buffy checked the caller ID before answering. Cordelia never called.

Half an hour after sunset, Joyce answered a knock on the door to find Cordelia there. "Cordelia, what a nice surprise. Buffy will be so happy to see you." Joyce called upstairs to let her daughter know that she was sending Cordelia up. "You'll have to go upstairs, Cordelia, Buffy is on bed rest for the next week."

Using the remote Buffy started the voice recorder.

"What do you want, Buffy?"

"I thought you and I should have a little chat. Apparently there is some misunderstanding regarding my wedding."

"What's the matter, afraid Angel will leave you at the altar like he left you on the street?"

"Cordelia, I know that Angel considers you his friend, but you and I both know better, don't we? We know that your intentions toward Angel are anything but friendship."

"Now you listen to me you little tart, Angel is mine. He belongs to me. He loves me. Angel, the mansion, the money, all of them are **mine**. They belong to **me**. Get out of his life or the next time you won't be so lucky."

"Lucky? What are you talking about?"

"That little accident that you had last week. If you don't stay away from Angel, I'll see to it that your next demon encounter will be fatal."

"What do you know about what happened? You weren't even here?"

"Just take my advice and leave Angel alone or next time I will kill you myself."

"You sent those demons to attack me???"

"I'll do more than that if you don't leave him alone. I told you Angel is mine and one way or another he will be mine. I don't care what it takes I always get what I want."

"You are one sick bitch."

"Cordelia raised her fist to hit Buffy just as Joyce opened the door. "I brought you girls some refreshme…WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

"It's okay, mom; Cordelia was just leaving."

"Just remember what I said, Buffy," Cordelia said as she pushed past Joyce.

"Get out of my house and never come back here again. You're no longer welcome here," Joyce said as she followed Cordelia down the stairs.

"Don't worry, Joyce, I've said all that I have to say. There's no need for me to come back."

End of Chapter 14


	15. Bye Bye, Cordy

This Angel Is Whose?

Chapter 15

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 15 Started: 08/17/2009

Chapter 15 Completed: 08/17/2009

***

Buffy hadn't heard from Angel all day and it was well past sunset. "I don't want to call him while he is on patrol, it might betray his position or distract him during a fight. I'll just wait until tomorrow morning to call him."

Buffy cried herself to sleep that night. She woke up sometime during the night. What had happened to destroy their happiness so quickly? "I won't let Cordelia separate us. I will let Angel listen to the recording and decide for himself. Then if he decides he doesn't want to be with me, I won't try to stop him, but it must be his decision."

When she was almost asleep again, she heard a soft tapping on her bedroom window. She looked up to see Angel sitting on her window sill.

"May I come in?"

Buffy nodded, but did not speak.

Inside the bedroom Angel did not speak for several minutes. Buffy looked at him and waited. His shoulders were drooped and the look in his eyes was heartbreaking. "Angel, what is it? What has happened?"

"Cordy called me while I was on patrol tonight; she wanted to see me. Angelus said that there was something that I needed to know before I went to see her. He showed me what happened during his questioning of the demons that attacked you and he wanted out. I didn't dare let him out. I had to talk to Cordy first.

"I didn't want to believe what Angelus had shown me. I couldn't believe it. As I approached Cordy's hotel room I could hear her arguing with someone about money that she owed them. Then it clicked. This was the last of the demons that was in on the plot to kill you and he was trying to collect his payment. She was refusing to pay him because they had failed to kill you. The demon threatened to kill her if she didn't pay up and before I could break down the door, he killed her. I killed him as he came out of the door."

"I'm sorry, Angel; I know that you thought she was your friend."

"She **was** my friend, Buffy; she was just confused."

Buffy walked over to the voice recorder and pressed play. After they listened to the recording, Buffy spoke. "She didn't sound confused to me. She sounded like she knew exactly what she wanted and would go to any length to get it."

Angel burst into tears. "Buffy, what have I done? I ignored warnings from Wesley and Angelus and worse than anything else I hurt you by not listening to you when you tried to tell me about Cordy. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Buffy put her arms around him murmuring soothing sounds as he wept. She led him over to her bed and lay down with him with her arms still around him. He soon cried himself to sleep. She slept as well.

When they awoke the next morning, Angel was humble and contrite. He started again to apologize and ask for forgiveness.

"Angel I forgave you last night. I guess the thing that hurt the most was that you just dismissed my opinion without even considering that it might be valid. You said that you could not go into a relationship where someone controls every decision that you make, well I can't go into a relationship with someone who dismisses my opinion and refuses to see that there might be value in what I say. I would never intentionally mislead you. I am, however, selfish and I refuse to share my husband with another woman – ever."

"I promise you, love, I will never again allow anyone or anything to come between us, I will always value you and your opinion and you will never have to share me with anyone."

"_And that goes double for me."_

Buffy laughed. "How can a girl turn down an offer like that?" She leaned over and kissed Angelus and ended up kissing Angel as well. "Hmmm…two for the price of one. I could never pass this up."

End of Chapter 15


	16. It's Love All Around

This Angel Is Whose?

Chapter 16

Author: Nitrowugs

Chapter 16 Started: 08/18/2009

Chapter 16 Completed: 08/18/2009

***

Angel and Buffy agreed that she would not accompany him to LA. He was going to meet with the remaining AI team members and discuss the future of the business and the move to Sunnydale. He also had to apologize to Wesley. The thing that he dreaded the most was having to tell them about Cordy. She had been a good friend to all of them at one time. He didn't know where along the line she had started to go wrong.

Wesley, Gunn and Lorne were waiting for him when he arrived at the Hyperion. He invited them to come into his office. His explanation of everything that had happened with Cordy along with Wesley's report of her behavior the last couple of days before she left LA painted a very disturbing picture.

The four remaining members of Angel Investigations mourned the loss of their friend. Each resolved to pay closer attention to each other going forward. Never again would they allow someone that they cared about to stray so far before they noticed. Each one in his own way felt that if he had been more aware, perhaps he could have helped Cordy in some way. Now they would never know.

Angel apologized to Wesley for not taking his warning about Cordy seriously and asked him to reconsider staying on with AI. Wesley accepted his apology and happily agreed on the move to Sunnydale.

Since Angel owned the building where he had an apartment in Sunnydale they agreed to use the first floor of that building for the new headquarters of Angel Investigations and Wesley, Gunn and Lorne could take apartments in the rest of the building. With Buffy's help Lorne would look around town for a location for a new demon karaoke bar.

This left three months for them to close up the Hyperion and relocate to Sunnydale.

***

Buffy and Angel agreed to renovate the basement and the first two floors of the mansion before they got married. The remaining floors would be done later. Buffy loved the furnishings that she found in the mansion. She used that along with several new pieces to create an atmosphere that was charming and inviting. Angel loved it.

And so did Joyce who was a frequent visitor leading up to the wedding. Buffy didn't know where along the line Joyce and Angel became reconciled, but she was happy about it.

Wesley was Angel's best man, Willow was Buffy's bridesmaid and Giles walked Buffy down the aisle in a small wedding ceremony held in the ballroom of their beautifully redecorated home. Joyce paid to have the wedding catered, Xander over ate, Oz and Willow got engaged and based on the sparks flying between Giles and Joyce, their engagement would not be far behind.

A cloaked Angel/Angelus (officially Liam Patrick O'Connor in honor of his late son and courtesy of Willow) took their bride on a two-week honeymoon to Ireland. Unknown to Buffy the newlywed couple that they met in Ireland on several occasions was actually childer of Angelus along to help protect his mate/wife.

When Buffy returned to UC Sunnydale in the Fall, it had already been arranged to have at least one member of the protection team in each of her classes. They were never needed, but Angelus wasn't taking any chances with his mate's safety.

For the remainder of her years at UCS Buffy was an honor student. She graduated with a degree in psychology and went on to UCLA (followed by her protection team) to get her master's and doctorate degrees. She and three friends from UCLA opened a private practice where they serviced Sunnydale and nearby towns. Angelus got a big kick out of this since, unknown to Buffy, two of these friends were actually cloaked vampires each over two hundred years old.

When Buffy turned thirty years old, the Watchers Council agreed to allow her to retire from active duty. The Council called another slayer so that the slayer line could continue and Buffy could have a life that did not include slaying.

In the same year she and her husbands performed a bonding ritual which tied her lifeline to theirs through their blood, which meant that as long as they lived, so would she. From that day forward Buffy did not age.

And as the saying goes, they lived happily (and safely) ever after.

The end

A/N:This is the last chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone for your reviews. They are very much appreciated.


End file.
